1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, in particular, relates to a padlock having a button component and an indicating device, and the button component is used for restricting the movement of a shackle of a padlock and resetting the indicating device.
2. Related Prior Art
Traditionally, a padlock having an indicating device padlock is mainly used for locking luggage. During custom checking, Customs officers unlocked the padlock and performed security check on the luggage via a specific key without breaking the padlock. Accordingly, users become aware if the padlock was unlocked and the luggage was examined via the indicating device of the padlock.
The published patent application Taiwan Publication No. 200925373 discloses a lock having an indicatory lock core, which comprises a lock casing, a shackle, an indicating lock core and a number lock core disposed in the lock casing for locking and unlocking respectively, and a resetting plate disposed in the lock casing and connects to the indicating lock core. The indicating lock core is a key lock core, which moves from an original position to an indicating position when operated by a corresponding key. When the indicating lock core is at the indicating position, a part of the indicating lock core is situated outside the lock casing, and when the indicating lock core is at the indicating position, the indicating lock core is restored to the original position via pushing the resetting plate with a tool.
The patent Taiwan patent No. I333017 discloses a padlock, having a lock casing, a shackle, a barrier component disposed at the exterior of the lock casing, a key lock core and a number lock core disposed in the lock casing for locking and unlocking respectively, an indicator disposed in the barrier component. The barrier component is used for restricting the free segment of the shackle, and connecting to the key lock core, and rotates as the key lock core rotates, for releasing or restricting the free segment of the shackle which is used for locking and unlocking purposes. The indicator is used for indicating if the key lock core has been unlocked.